Dirty Little Secret
by XYamiLov3sKuraX
Summary: B-day fic to XangelsuicideX. "We shouldn't be doing this, it isn't right, Sasuke. We're brothers" Naruto protested. "Relax Naruto; this will be our little secret, our dirty little secret" Sasuke whispered.SasuNaru,Incest,Lemon,AU.


Dirty Little Secret

Summary:Late b-day fic to my cousin XxangelsuicidexX. "We shouldn't be doing this, it isn't right, Sasuke. We're brothers" Naruto protested. "Relax Naruto; this will be our little secret, our dirty little secret" Sasuke whispered. ,PWP,Oneshot,Incest,AU

Authoress notes: This is a gift fic to my cousin XxangelsuicidexX. Sorry Kura, it took me this long to write your birthday fic. Once again I'm attempting another lemon. Hopefully this won't suck as much as the last one.

Yami: What are you doing Angel? This isn't a Yu-Gi-Oh fic you're writing.

Me: Nope, it's a Naruto one and a SasuNaru one at that.

Yami: Shouldn't you be updating your other stories instead of writing a new one?

Me: I know, I know but I got a sudden urge to write a SasuNaru fic. I'll update my other stories when I feel like it. So shut up Yami! And say the disclaimer before I write a story pairing you with Tea.

Yami: Ok, ok I'll shut up. Just please don't pair me with her ever. XxMangekyoSharinganAngelxX doesn't own Naruto that privilege belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't sue; her ass can't afford a lawsuit. In fact she can't afford shit.

Me: (sarcastically) Thanks Yami for telling them that. Now on to the story, hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Contains yaoi, mentions of incest and a badly written lemon.

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

"Ngh Sasuke, stop" Naruto pleaded his older brother. Sasuke paused in his assault on Naruto's neck, moving his mouth over to his right ear, tracing the outline with his tongue, blowing on the wet skin, sending shivers down Naruto. "Why should we stop, my dear Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked, as he sat up, with a leg on each side of Naruto's waist. "There's no one home but us, so no one will walk in on us, if that's what you're worried about."

Naruto blushed when he remembered the incident where Itachi had walked in on him and Sasuke. He was so embarrassed; he couldn't look Itachi in the face for an entire week. Also he was scared that Itachi was going to tell their parents about him and Sasuke but to his surprise Itachi didn't. Itachi had told him; "Love is love, who cares if you and Sasuke are brothers". Their older brother will continue to keep their secret as long as they kept his secret for Itachi was also in love with another male and was secretly dating his own blond angel named Deidara **1**.

Naruto shook his head, slightly sitting up on his elbows looking into Sasuke's dark eyes. "It's not that, it's just we shouldn't be doing this, Sasuke, we're both boys plus we're brothers. If mom and dad were to ever find out, they'd…" his sentence was cut short by a gentle kiss from Sasuke.

Tenderly wiping the tears that had formed in Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes with the pad of his thumb, Sasuke pushed some bangs aside. "Shh Naru-chan, they will never find out about us and if they do, I won't let them separate us. I promise we'll be together no matter what. Someday we'll tell them; when you're ready but for now this will be our dirty little secret."

Smiling at his lover/brother Naruto pulled down Sasuke giving him a rough kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck, slowly grinding his hips. Naruto broke the kiss to let out a loud moan when their erections came in contact with each other. Desperate to feel more Naruto flipped him and Sasuke over, swiftly pulling down Sasuke's pants; boxers and all. Naruto's eyes glossed over with lust and desire when he saw Sasuke's erection.

"Now who's eager a minute ago you were- oh god Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out when he felt the warmth of Naruto's mouth when he took Sasuke's entire length into his mouth; deep-throating him. Seeing Naruto's head between his legs, bobbing his head and down, had to be the most hottest and erotic sight ever. Just seeing it was almost enough to make him come. As much as he loved to come in his younger brother's mouth especially when Naruto never could swallow his entire load; letting it dribble out from the corners of his mouth. He loved it better when he came inside of Naruto's ass filling him to the brink.

"Ngh Naruto stop, I'm about to…" his warning was cut short as his member spilled out its seed. Naruto coughed a bit before swallowing most of the salty, bitter cum. He sat up wiped the sides of his mouth with his index finger, popped it into his mouth, licking it clean. Naruto then leaned back down and licked Sasuke's member clean.

Watching all that Sasuke became hard again, he pushed Naruto back causing him to land on his back. Quickly Sasuke tore off Naruto's shirt and pants along with the boxers. Sasuke attacked one of Naruto's nipples with his mouth, smirking to himself at the reaction he received when Naruto arched his back wanting more. Sasuke bit down harshly then licked it to soothe the sting. Once he felt the right had gotten enough attention turned to the left one giving it equal attention.

"My, my look how hard your nipples got" Sasuke used the tip of his tongue to flick the right one while pinching the left one between his thumb and index finger.

"I wonder what else has gotten hard, Naru-chan" Sasuke said huskily, kissing a trail down Naruto's stomach. He paused to look up to see Naruto; panting softly, his eyes half lidded with lust and desire. It aroused Sasuke to know that no one else would ever get to see that look on Naruto's face and in his eyes. No this was just for him.

Sasuke moved his head setting it between Naruto's legs. Taking Naruto's member into his mouth, sucking harder and harder with every inch he took into his mouth; humming softly, sending vibrations causing Naruto to buck his hips upward. Sasuke held his hips down "You're going to make me choke" he mumbled.

"Sasuke I'm going to!" Naruto moaned loudly.

Before Naruto had the chance to release Sasuke pulled away, gave the tip a sharp suck. Made his way down spreading Naruto's legs more, licking his lips when he saw Naruto's entrance. Sasuke gave it a soft lick, circling it with his tongue before slipping it inside, going deeper and deeper.

Naruto's breathing hitched as he took a sharp intake of breath, clutching the sheets tightly; turning his knuckles white. Sasuke's tongue felt amazing, this was better than the blow job he just received.

Sasuke pulled his tongue out "Like that?"

"That was amazing, where did you learn that?" Naruto wondered.

Sasuke sat up "I came across it reading that book Kakashi gave me one day"

Naruto's eyes widen "You learned that from Kakashi-sensei's books?" he said incredulously shaking his head as he pulled his older brother into a passionate kiss. Naruto felt Sasuke gently lowering him back down on the bed. As the kiss grew more passionate, Naruto tugged at the bottom of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke pulled away long enough to take off his shirt throwing it to the side then attached his lips to Naruto's kissing him deeply.

Naruto used his fingernails to trail down Sasuke's back, over his shoulders and down his arms, leaving little scratches. Sasuke broke the kiss, hissing in pleasure.

"Suck" he placed three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto took them into his mouth, sucking hard; getting them good and wet. When he felt they were wet enough pulled them out of his mouth with a wet and loud pop.

Sasuke slipped one finger inside Naruto's entrance; groaning at the tightness he felt. He quickly added a second one and began a scissoring motion. Sasuke pulled his fingers out added the third and final one, hitting Naruto's prostate. In and out, in and out Sasuke teased Naruto just by fingering him.

"Please Sasuke, stop teasing me, just don't finger me, please…." Naruto cried out.

Sasuke leaned down whispering into his ear "please what, Naru-chan?"

"Hurry up and fuck me" Naruto growled out.

Chuckling, Sasuke pulled his fingers out reached over to the bedside table, pulled out the tube of lube he had stashed there. Sasuke quickly coated his member with substance. Opened Naruto's legs wider and slowly pushed himself in while whispering words of comforting into Naruto's ears. Sasuke moaned at the incredible tightness he was barely halfway inside Naruto and already his entrance was clamping down on his member. No matter how many times they have had sex or how much Sasuke had prepared him, Naruto was still so tight.

Naruto bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes. Even though Sasuke had prepared him as always, it still hurt. Sasuke was just too big; he gripped his older brother's shoulders tightly leaving indentions with his fingernails. Soon Sasuke was all the way inside him. Naruto let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked brushing some bangs out of Naruto's eyes.

"I'm fine, you can move now" Naruto bucked his hips signaling Sasuke to start moving.

Sasuke pulled back until only the tip of his member remained and slammed back in. "Ngh fuck Naruto, you're so fucking tight" he groaned out.

"Ha... ha... Harder! Fa…Fa…faster! De…de…deeper!" Naruto screamed in pleasure.

Sasuke threw Naruto's legs over his shoulders allowing him to thrust even deeper. Searching for the one thing that would make Naruto see stars.

"Oh yes, right there!" Naruto moaned loudly and lustfully as Sasuke hit his prostate.

Sasuke thrusted like mad hitting Naruto's prostate every time giving his younger brother the utmost intense pleasure. His younger brother's moans were music to his ears. Noticing that Naruto was close to coming, grabbed his member jerking it off in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke!" Naruto came screaming out his older brother's name. His member spluttering out its seed; coating his and Sasuke's stomach.

Feeling Naruto's entrance getting tighter, Sasuke thrusted a few more times before coming deep inside of Naruto, filling him to the brink, some of it spilling out pooling out on the sheets. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's neck as he came, stifling his moan "Naruto".

Carefully Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, flopped down next to his younger brother. The room was filled with the sounds of both boys panting. Once they had regained their breaths and steadied their heartbeats back to normal. Sasuke turned to his side; propping himself on his elbow, placed his other hand on his younger brother's cheek, leaned forward to give him a gentle and loving kiss.

"I love you, Naru-chan, now and always"

"I love you too, Sasuke-nii" Naruto smiled at him; rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Sasuke grabbed the blanket covering them both. Looking down at the mark that was forming on Naruto's neck (That'll show that damn Hyuuga **2**; you're off limits) he smiled to himself as he pulled Naruto against his chest closing his eyes as he joined his beloved younger brother in a peaceful slumber.

Perhaps someday they'll tell their parents about their relationship after all they weren't related by blood but for now this will be just their dirty little secret.

Quick note: In case you're wondering Sasuke and Naruto aren't related by blood. Naruto was adopted by the Uchiha's when he was five and there is a 2 year difference between him and Sasuke. Naruto is 15 and Sasuke is 17.

**1)**I decided to mention a little ItaDei

**2)**Threw in some one-sided NejiNaru

How was it? Was it just as bad as my last lemon? Personally I think it sucked. Anyway review if you want.


End file.
